


Haunting USA: My Travels Across these 50 United States

by CryptdidCeeper



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Cryptids - Fandom, Spooky - Fandom, Trevor Henderson
Genre: Adventure, No Romance, Spooky, Trevor Henderson - Freeform, WIP, cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptdidCeeper/pseuds/CryptdidCeeper
Summary: Notes from the editor:Hey kids, I’m SG, Jan’s editor. I’m the one typing out the stuff he’s ‘too busy’ to do himself. Transcripting audio logs, giving real credit for stuff, going over spelling errors, what have you. Honestly, he’s probably just getting drunk off his ass, but I’m his editor, not his mom.Today’s creature was inspired by Trevor Henderson’s “Siren Head”. Go follow him on Twitter and Instagram, he’s freaky as shit. Jan and I own nothing except the words we type out. If we accidentally draw any parallels to your life, that’s our bad.
Kudos: 3





	Haunting USA: My Travels Across these 50 United States

Entry 0/1- Audio Transcription

———————————————————————

Ok, first audio log. I’ve never done anything like this before, so I guess I’ll just introduce myself for the records. Call me Jan Baranowski. I was born in Poland, but I moved to Canada when I was about three, I think, so I never did learn much polish. But you don’t really give a shit if I know or not, do you?

OK, getting back on track, I didn’t care for the same stuff kids my age did. Well, nothing apart from those Scooby Doo cartoons. Those were my shit. Anyway, I liked creepy stories, especially American cryptids. Bigfoot, Nessie, Mothman, that stuff. I was also really into those Scary Stories books, the ones with the weird wispy illustrations. First time I saw one, I got nightmares for like a week.

But anyway, I went through school chasing aliens and scouting for a Sasquatch. But then I got accepted into Vertson County college. That’s when shit got real.

It was about 1995, and I was your regular, douchebag, freshie business major. I was out one night, walking home from a party, absolutely shitfaced. Keep in mind, I was alone, in middle-of-nowheresville, Washington state. It was basically pitch black outside, and my dumbass thought It would be a great idea to take a shortcut through the woods near my dorm.

So as I was stumbling through the backwoods, I heard this weirdass sound. It was like a tornado siren I had heard on TV when I was a kid, but aside from some clouds, it was a clear, warm night. So, being very mentally impaired, I followed the noise. 

The closer I got, the louder the siren was. It was almost deafening, until it finally stopped. That’s when I bumped into an out-of-service telephone post. Well, that’s what I thought it was.

I peeled back, and saw red skin and a fucking gigantic femur poking through. I looked up, and saw what looked like two air raid sirens attached to the biggest motherfucker I’ve ever seen. When it looked down, I saw rows and rows of teeth poking out from its, god, I guess it was its mouth? So of course, I took off running.

The thing started following me too.

I ran as fast as my drunk ass could carry me. Past some old bonfire circles, some half dead trees, just running and never looking back. I remember running out of the woods, onto the bright lights of the campus lamppost. The next thing I remember, I woke up in my dorm with a raging headache, my roommate snoring away. That’s the day I actually started getting serious about cryptid hunting.

I finished college with less than average marks, got married (and later divorced) into citizenship, and I’ve been doing some odd jobs for the last five years. Now, I finally have enough cash to go look for these shits. So get ready you spooky motherfuckers, because Jan Baranowski is here to… to….

Fuck, what am I gonna do when I find them again?

[LOG ENDS]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the editor:   
> Hey kids, I’m SG, Jan’s editor. I’m the one typing out the stuff he’s ‘too busy’ to do himself. Transcripting audio logs, giving real credit for stuff, going over spelling errors, what have you. Honestly, he’s probably just getting drunk off his ass, but I’m his editor, not his mom. 
> 
> Today’s creature was inspired by Trevor Henderson’s “Siren Head”. Go follow him on Twitter and Instagram, he’s freaky as shit. Jan and I own nothing except the words we type out. If we accidentally draw any parallels to your life, that’s our bad.


End file.
